Tu amor, mi enfermedad
by WrittingontheWalls
Summary: "Del amor y su factura y su fractura." (One-shot) (Post-Rebellion) En el nuevo mundo de Homura, Madoka se siente perdida y pronto descubre que la soledad y el silencio son los elementos claves para escuchar los demonios dentro de su corazón.
**A/N: Cita de la descripción: Rayden – Tres Otoños.**

* * *

El rostro de esa persona quedó grabado en sus ojos.

Palabras que no olvidaría, que no podía olvidar.

Lugares desconocidos, personas y reencuentros.

Era muy cálido.

Pero había algo que no encajaba.

Todo se sentía vacío.

Y ella no podía evitar sentirse profundamente sola, en búsqueda de aquello que llenaría esa sensación de pérdida.

Sin embargo, esa persona era alguien que no conocía. Pero era ella, precisamente, quien sacudía esa zona dormida en su interior.

Madoka no pudo dejarla en paz.

Nunca había sido invasiva ni tan insistente con alguien que verbalizaba con tanta claridad que no la quería a su lado. Llegó a límites que nunca razonó antes de cometerlos –no, siempre los imaginaba en sueños- pero de no hacerlos, la invadía la sensación de estar deambulando, sin rumbo.

En moratoria.

El tiempo pasaba y todo parecía ir de lo mejor.

Salvo por ella, que cada vez se alejaba más y más.

Los maestros comenzaron a indagar cuando su presencia se volvió rara, lo común siendo su ausencia, en vez.

Sin padres, sin amigos.

¿A quién preguntarían?

Pero luego de un tiempo, Madoka la encontró.

Y de más de una forma.

* * *

"Quizás deberías hacerle caso a tus padres, Madoka. No hay ningún beneficio para ti en permanecer en este lugar."

"Claro que sí lo hay. Acá estás tú, allá… No."

Homura le daba la espalda mientras buscaba su abrigo en el ropero. "Y allá están ellos, acá… No."

"Mmm… Pero ellos siempre estarán ahí. En cambio, tú…" Apretó los labios y se puso de pie, cerrando la distancia. Homura había acabado de abotonarse la prenda y se vio obligada a voltearse cuando Madoka la alcanzó de los hombros. Ella traía la bufanda blanca que le había tejido y arropó el cuello de Homura con ella. "…Aun estando aquí, frente a mí… Siempre siento que te irás."

Sus manos peinaban la lana de la bufanda con los dedos, ojos fijos en la maniobra, incapaz de mirarla a los ojos. Se mordió levemente el labio inferior, intentando tragar las lágrimas, pero fue obligada a separarlos producto del suave roce contra su boca. Sin pensarlo dos veces, jaló hacia abajó, profundizando el beso que nunca estuvo destinado a llegar a ese punto.

Eran cosas así a las que se aferraba con desesperación en momentos como este. Momentos en los que Homura cuestionaba su estancia, momentos en los que Homura salía.

¿Por cuánto?

Nunca respondía.

A veces, un par de horas.

Otras… Días completos.

Frustrada, tuvo que ceder ante los intentos de Homura por liberarse. Ella la miró, aparentemente apenada y negando con la cabeza. "Volveré. Deberías salir con Miki-san y las demás mientras no estoy." Dio una última caricia a su mejilla y caminó hacia la puerta, guardando las llaves en el bolsillo de la chaqueta.

Madoka siempre se preguntaba mentalmente cómo es que nunca salía con bolso, pero algo le decía que era mejor dejarlo así, en duda. Giró la cabeza en su dirección, manos apretadas, "¿cuándo volverás?"

Homura la miró por el rabillo del ojo, picaporte en mano. "Pronto."

Abrió la puerta, pero cuando tenía medio cuerpo fuera, Madoka detuvo la puerta. "Siempre dices lo mismo…" Pero Homura solo apartó la mirada. Madoka sabía que no obtendría más respuesta que esa. "No saldré, estaré aquí para cuando vuelvas."

"Madoka…"

"Ve con cuidado, Homura-chan."

Se le quedó mirando fijo, pero asintió y reanudó la marcha.

Una pequeña parte de Madoka tuvo la esperanza de que tocaría la puerta y regresaría.

Por suerte, solo era una muy, muy pequeña parte.

Hace mes y medio que estaba viviendo en casa de Homura. Fue un lío convencer a sus padres, pero más lío fue convencer a Homura misma. A pesar de que ante el primer intercambio todo siempre fue de una intensidad que nunca pensó vivir, y ella sabía que era recíproco, por alguna razón Homura siempre parecía reticente a estrechar demasiado la relación.

Aun así, ahí estaba.

Madoka no tejía, no cocinaba mucho. No hacía ninguna tarea doméstica en particular más que ayudar con la jardinería.

Sin embargo, hoy se ocupaba de todo por voluntad propia. Lo hacía por sí misma, en parte. El hogar de Homura era vacío, triste. Entendía que viviendo sola quizás no se priorizaran cosas así, pero luego veía a Mami, y…

Concluyó que todo era reflejo de sus personalidades. Pero por alguna razón, tenía la certeza de que no siempre fue así. Y fue ese el motivo principal para que se aplicara en las labores domésticas.

Creía firmemente que si creaba un ambiente acogedor, familiar, Homura anhelaría volver a casa. Que poco a poco lograría hacerla sonreír.

No ocurrió.

Más bien, parecía sentirse culpable por tener a Madoka realizando todas esas cosas, aun cuando nadie se lo pidió.

Pero no se rendiría.

Había dejado de asistir a clases, también. Se había cansado de explicar que Homura era la que más insistía en que retomara, ya que todo el mundo le echaba la culpa porque no podían entender el cambio abrupto de Madoka.

No sabían que todo siempre recaía en lo mismo:

Quería estar para Homura. Cuando volviera, siempre quería ser la primera en decirle bienvenida a casa.

Quizás era egoísta, no había momento en que no lo pensara.

Pero la necesitaba.

Aunque estaba hecha un completo desastre desde que decidió apegarse de esa forma, su mente necesitaba ese torbellino, el cual contradictoriamente, lograba otorgarle estabilidad.

* * *

Homura llegó durante la madrugada de esa misma noche. Madoka había generado sueño liviano a estas alturas, noches en que no conciliaba el sueño muchas veces, así que fue totalmente consciente de cuando un cuerpo frío se deslizó por las sábanas, intentando pasar desapercibido.

Madoka pretendió estar dormida.

Homura pretendió ignorar el hecho de que no estaba dormida.

Ambas dándose la espalda, se daban cuenta de la enorme distancia que había entre ellas.

Y las noches así se volvieron pan de cada día.

Pero lo que Homura sí ignoraba por completo era el violento, doloroso sentimiento que recorría la sangre de Madoka cada vez que desaparecía. Nunca le decía qué haría en todas sus salidas. Si estaría sola o acompañada. Nunca contestaba el teléfono, tampoco.

Todo el misterio la volvía loca.

Lo peor para ella era que la desconfianza no recaía en los hechos o intenciones, sino en no saber con quién pasaba tanto tiempo.

No podía ser que desapareciera días estando sola. Se sentía paranoica al buscar algún indicio, pero nunca encontraba nada. La había enfrentado, también, pero no encontró nada en su expresión más que sorpresa. Sorpresa aparentemente sincera, al menos.

Los días en que la situación se ponía peor, al menos no tenía problema en dejar que Madoka la abrazara durante el resto del día, que descargara sus ansias.

No era suficiente y Homura lo sabía. Parte de ella confiaba en que Madoka acabaría cansándose y tomando el camino que nunca debió dejar.

Pero no era tan simple.

Los momentos en que Madoka estaba sola, los cuáles eran el 60% del tiempo, pensaba. Indagaba. Se miraba en el espejo constantemente, buscando. Había algo en su rostro que no encajaba, así como muchas otras cosas. A veces pasaba horas viendo desde distintos ángulos, pero cuando la respuesta se posaba en su lengua, Homura la interrumpía. Parecía tener un sensor, como si Madoka activara alguna alarma de seguridad por estar haciendo algo prohibido.

La desesperación en Homura ya no la desconcertaba como antes. Al contrario, la analizaba.

Buscaba patrones.

No fue necesario, ya que durante las próximas dos semanas, encontraría una buena parte de la verdad.

* * *

Le hacía sentido, pero no podía creerlo.

No, no _quería_ creerlo.

Los indicios estuvieron desde el principio, pero esto representaba un límite surreal. Cosas así no ocurrían, solo en libros, en películas.

Pero la multitud de personas era completamente real.

Homura estaba ahí parada, a varios metros de distancia de ellos, impávida. La gente le gritaba, la acusaba, le lanzaban cosas, la miraban con miedo.

Y ella ni se inmutaba, solo esquivaba cuando era necesario.

Madoka tenía el corazón en una mano y la única razón de que no corriera a su lado a ayudarla, a detener todo ese malentendido –porque sí, tenía que ser un malentendido- era que Sayaka la tenía bien afirmada y su madre vigilándola desde cerca. La horda de gente se volvía más agresiva y llegó el momento que Madoka temía: Homura suspiró, resignada y con profundo fastidio. Un par de alas negras se desplegaron desde su espalda y emprendió vuelo de un salto. Nadie podría haberla seguido, ya que desapareció al segundo siguiente.

Madoka sintió que el estómago se le revolvía. No era asco, solo…

Era la insoportable sensación de que nada saldría bien.

Su rostro se cubrió de lágrimas, incapaz de pensar en nada. Ni siquiera en las voces que hablaban desde lo más profundo de su consciencia, diciéndole la verdad principal, la esencia que se mantenía sellada.

Cuando todo el revuelo pasó, sus padres se mantuvieron vigilándola, temiendo que escapara. Sabían lo apegada que estaba a Homura y su reacción les indicaba que no tomaba el peso de la situación.

No era así, solo que ella lo veía desde su propia perspectiva, que nadie más podría entender.

No se permitiría perderla, y con esa convicción en mente, no resultó para nada difícil escabullirse del pueblo, a pesar de no tener idea hacia dónde dirigirse.

* * *

Existía un vínculo que era de ellas solamente.

Ninguna sabía qué, ninguna lo generó a consciencia.

Estaba ahí y ambas lo sentían.

Homura escuchaba el llamado, pero no lo atendía.

Un dolor en su corazón, un latido hermano que la buscaba. Si se concentraba, podía seguir la ruta exacta que la dirigiría a su propietaria. Pero no quería. Más bien, no debía.

Nevaba, pero no sentía frío.

Desde que se volvió demonio, no necesitaba atender ninguna necesidad básica, ni siquiera comer. El mundo estaba hecho un desastre inestable y entendía la necesidad de Madoka de abandonar todo para preocuparse solamente de mantener el equilibrio. Aun con todo el poder, tener el sistema bajo control era una tarea titánica. No tenía tiempo que desperdiciar. Además, no había dejado a Madoka con todos sus amigos solo para que se empecinara, terca como mula, en buscar a la persona que menos debería buscar.

No obstante, todo cambió al día siguiente.

Una ventisca arruinó sus planes, Madoka viéndose poco a poco cubierta de nieve, enterrada. Homura no lo pensó dos veces antes de ir en su ayuda, aun cuando sabía las consecuencias de ese acto.

Madoka estaba de nuevo con ella, ahora ambas vagando a través del camino nevado.

* * *

Tuvo la idea de que ahora que solo dependía la una de la otra, las cosas cambiarían. No tardó en sentirse una ridícula ilusa por pensarlo.

Homura encontró con una facilidad impresionante una cabaña donde quedarse. Estaba convenientemente amoblada de forma modesta: un par de camas individuales, un baño, un refrigerador, un par de sofás y una chimenea. Le prometió a Madoka que le conseguiría una televisión o cualquier cosa para que se entretuviera, a pesar de que ella no demostró signos de aburrimiento en ningún momento.

Dentro de las pocas cosas que Homura trajo consigo, había varios libros que Madoka tenía curiosidad de leer. Con eso y un poco de lana tenía suficiente para pasar el rato.

Sin embargo, no lo dijo, pero al no pedir nada quiso decirle implícitamente que la quería a ella ahí. Si el mensaje fue transmitido, Homura siempre hacía un muy buen trabajo en ocultarlo.

A Madoka le oprimía el corazón toda la situación. Su compañera le cuestionaba seguido el por qué seguía ahí, aun sabiendo la verdad.

Y ella se cuestionaba si realmente esa era toda la verdad.

No había vuelto a ver a Homura desplegando sus alas cuando salía. Le intrigaba verlas, pero no era capaz de verbalizar su petición. Ahora que sabía de su existencia, el sentimiento de que podía desaparecer en cualquier momento solo se reforzó.

Soñaba incontables veces que Homura se transformaba en un cuervo que volaba lejos, emigrando.

Madoka también se cuestionaba el por qué no le provocaba rechazo el saber de su identidad. Era un demonio que había sido exiliado de la ciudad, un demonio que aparentemente ni siquiera reciprocaba sus afectos. Que quizás solo le representaba una molestia, alguien que retrasaba sus planes.

Pero el único rechazo que sentía era para consigo misma. Seguía mirándose constantemente al espejo y se preguntaba si realmente era suficientemente buena para Homura. Sin importar lo que hiciera, no cambiaba de actitud.

Dentro de la inmensa ausencia y soledad a la que la empujaban, encontraba una extraña sensación de compañía en ese objeto. Sentía que entendía de a poco aspectos de sí misma, y curiosamente, de Homura. En el último tiempo aquello tomó mucha más fuerza, y hoy estaba segura, aunque sin fundamentos, de que Homura había estado interpretando un papel que no le quedaba en absoluto.

Tenía claro que se conocían desde antes, era un hecho, pero no sabía desde cuándo ni por qué ni dónde. Pero sí sabía que se estaba esforzando demasiado en algo que solo ella sabía, y ese algo también implicaba mantener a Madoka lejos.

Y estaba segura de que era algo que Homura no quería.

Aun así, el violento sentimiento de no saber qué hacía, qué le ocultaba, la volvía loca. Quería saber con quién estaba, ¿sabía esa persona que Homura era un demonio? ¿Qué tenía esa persona que Madoka carecía? Le dolía profundamente, lo sentía como una ofensa personal, incluso. Lo único que le daba consuelo era que no reconocía anhelo de otros labios cuando la besaba, solo culpa.

Siempre culpa.

La culpa se mitigaba por periodos de tiempo y la reemplazaba la enorme necesidad de Homura por encontrar seguridad junto a Madoka, el único lugar que tenía para regresar, al único que quería regresar.

* * *

Pasaba el tiempo y Madoka se hacía cada vez más amiga de su reflejo. Era como si observara a otra persona y esa persona la entendiera mejor que ella misma. Pero Homura presentía, también, y sus ausencias se volvieron más escasas, para dicha de Madoka. No obstante, el vínculo ya estaba establecido, ya era muy tarde para romperlo.

Hasta que llegó el momento inevitable.

*Fue esperado, natural para Madoka, cuando la figura en el espejo tomó otra forma. Ahí estaba ella misma, pero lucía más madura, sus ojos cargando con muchísimas más experiencias, dolores y goces. No recibía respuestas de su parte, solo leves movimientos y una expresión que le gritaba que tenía cosas que comunicarle. Le preocupaba, por supuesto, pero era alguien que podía escucharla, sin tapujos.

Algo que necesitaba desesperadamente.

"Nunca en mi vida me he sentido tan desorientada, ¿sabes? Desde que me encontré con ella, el pensar en cualquier otra cosa, en cualquier otra persona, hace que me den punzadas en el pecho. El vaivén en el que me tiene viviendo parece comprometer todo mi cuerpo. Me voy quedando sin aire, el vacío en el estómago es casi permanente. Pero lo peor es cuando no está. No tengo idea de lo que piensa sobre nosotras, y el miedo de que me deje de un día a otro hace que ni siquiera me pase el agua por la garganta."

Madoka llevó las manos a cubrirse el rostro, por lo que no fue capaz de percatarse de como los ojos de su reflejo se entornaban, como si observaran a un animal moribundo. Las lágrimas escurrían entre sus dedos, pero no lloraría más que eso. Porque aunque le ardían las entrañas con violencia, se empezaba a acostumbrar a los síntomas que la aquejaban. Ponerlo en palabras era algo nuevo, pero liberador.

"Lo peor de todo, y ojalá no te espante… Es esta rabia incontrolable que siento. Cuando no la tengo conmigo, simplemente explota algo dentro de mí. Me visualizo a mí misma destrozando todo en la habitación, pero la pequeña parte racional que queda en esos momentos, piensa en que quizás Homura-chan se preocuparía si encuentra ese desastre. Luego me digo que quizás sería bueno que lo vea, pero no las cosas. Que vea el desastre en que me he convertido. Ya no sé qué soy, quién soy. Lo único a lo que me puedo aferrar es a ella, si no lo hago, algo me dice que me perderé a mí misma, sin retorno."

Un día en que Homura salió, tuvo que volver desesperadamente solo para abrazar a una Madoka que se fundía con su yo detrás del espejo.

No hubo nada más qué hacer.

Madoka recuperó sus poderes, pero…

Absorbió los de Homura en el proceso.

Era difícil de explicar. Toda la rabia y resentimiento que había acumulado no se disipó al recobrar su mitad perdida. Al contrario, al verse fortalecida, solo pudo enfocar sus pensamientos en su gran y hasta enfermo deseo por monopolizarla. Y la única forma de hacerlo era privándola de capacidades, así tal cual como tuvo a Madoka. Solo que la motivación era totalmente distinta.

La mezcla de esencias acabó alimentando la parte más oscura del corazón de Madoka, aquella a la que nunca quiso poner atención.

El dolor de sentir que perdía a Homura, que se iba desvaneciendo como cenizas y luego eran tragadas por el mar, era demasiado. Se volvió insoportable en el mismo segundo que asimiló la complejidad de su entidad.

Durante todos esos meses, hubo una sola cosa que quiso y nunca pudo tener realmente. Creyó tenerlo al alcance de su mano, pero nunca pudo cerrar los dedos a su alrededor.

El cuerpo de Homura se mantenía inerte, muerto en sus brazos. La ropa le holgaba, como si le hubiesen quitado kilos de encima, kilos que no le sobraban en absoluto. El rostro empalideció, más todavía, y efectivamente se veía como si llevara meses sin comer. Madoka solo la observaba con ojos taciturnos, ella misma agotada por la abrumante cantidad de energía que debía asimilar todavía. El poder de Homura era muy grande, y de hecho no estaba segura de si podría dominarlo en su totalidad. Pero ahora solo quería mantenerse así.

Era reconfortante verla así de rendida. Concluyó que tendría que ocuparse de cuidarla de cerca durante los próximos días debido a su estado paupérrimo, pero era lo que estaba buscando. La oscuridad en el corazón de Madoka estaba desatada como agua en punto de ebullición, e incluso ella misma había perdido consciencia del fenómeno.

Si le preguntaran, seguía siendo exactamente la misma. Solo que ahora no tenía filtros, no tenía tapujos.

Y principalmente, podría seguir el deseo de Homura: viviría para ella, nada más. El mundo quedaba en un plano totalmente terciario.

Lo único que quería, que la obsesionaba a estas alturas, era dominar a esta persona que respiraba débilmente, apoyada contra su cuerpo.

Quería convertirse en lo único que necesitara, porque su lugar tenía que ser solo, exclusivamente junto a Madoka.

* * *

Homura sabía por experiencia propia el infierno al que se había lanzado Madoka. Hace solo unos días lo vivía ella misma, y aunque con el paso del tiempo fue asimilando cada vez mejor los cambios, no dejaban de ser abrumadores. Siendo franca, Homura vivía siempre cansada, razón por la cual sus párpados siempre estaban hinchados y las bolsas bajo sus ojos siempre bien oscuras y amplias.

Hoy las compartía con Madoka.

A pesar de que no estaba en cuestión su decisión de que debía revertir la situación, prefería no decir nada por ahora. Y con decir nada, era literal.

Convertirse en demonio implicaba hacerle frente a lo más retorcido de tu interior. Ver como destruías todos los ideales y esfuerzos por los que luchaste en un solo paso.

Este era el mundo que Madoka quería proteger. Más que nada. Su amor por la vida, por las personas, la había llevado a sacrificar todo de ella para dar salvación.

Y ahora echó todo a la basura por salvar a Homura, solamente.

No existían palabras para describir la tonelada de culpa que cargaba en la espalda. Si antes ya llevaba sus buenos kilos, ahora ni siquiera tenía ganas de moverse. De hecho, así se mantenía. Recostada boca arriba, mirando el techo, sin mover un músculo más que los inevitables. Cuando Madoka se asomaba a verla, a alimentarla, o simplemente a encararla, Homura solo la seguía con la mirada, sin expresión. Miraba con cuidado cada uno de sus movimientos. Si se acercaba a darle agua o comida, ella simplemente abría la boca, digería, y luego de regreso a su estado inmóvil, mudo.

Era mejor así.

Mitigaba parte del dolor que le provocaba dejar así de sola a Madoka cuando más la necesitaba, dejando que la abrazara hasta dormirse. Claro está, si tenía tiempo. Revolver el universo tan seguido solo tornaba las cosas más complicadas a la hora de establecer orden. A pesar de lo horrible de la situación, Homura encontraba algo de tranquilidad sabiendo que había avanzado bastante en implementar su nuevo sistema, y que seguramente era una variable heredada con la cual Madoka maniobraba, haciendo uso de sus recién adquiridos poderes.

Podía ser peor.

Sin embargo, no podía estar así para siempre. Tenía que enfrentar el problema, pero no facilitaba las cosas el que ni siquiera pudiera entenderlo, en primer lugar. Probablemente, parte de las razones por las que llegaron a este punto fue su terquedad por mantenerse lejos de Madoka. No pudo vigilarla como le hubiese gustado, de ese modo.

Ahora, Madoka era muchísimo más poderosa que antes. Aunque había robado los poderes de Homura, el que fueran de su propiedad en primer lugar no significaba que podía reclamarlos así como quien tiene un bien a su nombre. Tenía claro que aplicar fuerza estaba descartado, solo acabaría haciendo el ridículo en vano.

El momento llegó con Homura aun sin estar preparada para enfrentarlo. La paciencia de Madoka se agotó y optó por un acercamiento forzoso, dejando de lado el tacto y delicadeza a la que se forzó demostrar. Su motor principal era Homura, y no estaba teniendo nada de su parte. Había llegado al límite de lo que la oscuridad de su corazón se permitía aguantar.

Era estereotípico, lo sabía. Alguna vez lo vio en telenovelas, en películas e incluso en mangas que leía muy de vez en cuando. Una mano bloqueando el camino de Homura, provocando que se quedara totalmente tiesa, rostro pasivo, a pesar de todo. La voz de Madoka se volvió un susurro que Homura podía escuchar sin problemas, estando las dos solas en casa y sin ningún aparato que emitiera algún tipo de sonido. "Homura-chan… ¿Pretendes seguir evitándome?"

Homura apartó la mirada, resistiendo la urgencia de suspirar. "¿Pretendes seguir con esto?"

El tono de Madoka no se alteró en lo más mínimo, "sabes que no habría llegado a este punto si dejaras de resistirte. Para alguien que se obsesionó conmigo, has vivido deteniéndome cuando me acerco a ti. Figurativa y literalmente."

"No sé de qué-"

La mano libre de Madoka fue a tomar la posición paralela a la otra, golpeando la pared y haciendo un ruido sordo. Homura pegó un salto, muy leve, y apretó los labios. "No te hagas, Homura-chan. ¿Quieres que empiece a enumerar? Está bien, enumeremos. Primero, ¿recuerdas todo lo que tuve que perseguirte cuando recién nos conocimos?"

Homura la miró sorprendida, anonadada. "Por favor, Madoka, no puedo creer que-"

La voz de Madoka perdió toda suavidad, adoptando un filo que nunca tuvo antes. "Segundo, ¿por qué estamos aquí? Iba a llevarte conmigo, y lo echaste a la basura. ¿Luego? Me evitas a toda costa. Tercera, y aquí me tienes. Te quiero dar una vida normal y juegas papel de muerta en vida."

Homura tragó pesado, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por tragar las lágrimas. Bajó la mirada, y Madoka se dio cuenta de que estaba llevando la conversación a un punto que no tenía planeado. Con todo y que sentía todo lo que dijo, jugar a las culpas con Homura siempre sería un duelo sin fin. Y no estaba buscando eso. "Escucha, Homura-chan. Solo... Solo necesito que te detengas. Me siento _sola_. Tengo claro que te traicioné, también, y que probablemente no lo merezco, pero… ¿Es tan difícil?"

Homura parpadeó varias veces, por fin calmando el ardor de sus ojos y alzó la mirada para encontrar la de Madoka. Ojos dorados, pero de un dorado gastado, sin brillo. Aunque vacíos, sintió que la respiración le fallaba al percatarse de la profunda soledad que había en ellos. La sensación fue tan abrupta, tan fuerte, que se preguntó brevemente si Madoka había tomado tanto de sus poderes como para que su enfermedad al corazón comenzara a jugarle en contra. "Madoka…" Murmuró, sintiendo como la invadía la tristeza.

Madoka entornó los ojos y se inclinó hacia adelante, su foco fijo en los labios temblorosos de Homura. Se detuvo a medio camino, sorprendiéndose a sí misma por la inseguridad, pero Homura, por primera vez, tomó la iniciativa y la atrajo, rodeando ambos brazos alrededor de su cuello y cerrando el beso. Pensó que Madoka se desquitaría, pero encontró que su propio corazón necesitaba sus movimientos suaves, como temiendo que ante cualquier error el hechizo se rompería. Madoka la abrazó, lentamente apretando el agarre, dedos ansiosos aferrándose a la tela. Homura cubría todo el camino entre la base del cuello y el final del hombro con caricias, la camiseta holgada de Madoka permitiéndoselo.

El nudo que aquejaba las entrañas de Madoka desde hace tanto tiempo iba deshaciéndose de a poco, aunque tomaría muchísimo más desatarlo por completo. No obstante, tener a Homura así entre sus brazos, reciprocándole por fin, era como una máscara de aire luego de tener el pulmón en estado casi desechable.

Nada había mejorado, seguían en el mismo embrollo y seguirían torturándose, pero al menos, ahora, podían olvidarlo momentáneamente y sentirse lo más cercano a ser feliz, durante esta pequeña tregua.

* * *

Madoka decidió que como medida de precaución, optaría por recortar su cabello y adoptar su peinado anterior, corto y con las coletas. A fin de cuentas, había escapado de casa, y conociendo a sus padres, seguro ya establecieron una orden de búsqueda, además de salir ellos mismos tras sus pasos.

Como se imaginó, la tregua duró ese día nada más. Homura no volvió a su forzado estado vegetativo, pero sí a una dura indiferencia. Si hablaba, era solo para persuadir a Madoka para que dejara su rol y volviera a su antiguo yo.

Pero Madoka no quería, y a este punto tampoco sabía si _podía_.

Sacrificarse a uno mismo era fácil. Eliminar tu existencia para cargar con el peso del mundo era fácil en comparación a lo que vivía hoy. Los puntos que definían a Madoka siempre habían sido aspectos demasiado puros. Ascendiendo como la encarnación de la esperanza, se volvieron más blancos aun. En cambio, abrazar la oscuridad y todo aquello que tenía bloqueado en lo más profundo de su mente, causó que empezara a perder el sentido de sí misma.

¿Quién era?

¿Quién era realmente Kaname Madoka?

En momentos así, mientras observaba el cielo estrellado sentada sobre el prado, con el cansancio afectando a cada una de sus células, era incapaz de responder esas preguntas. Las dejaba de lado y se afirmaba de todo lo que la motivaba en el hoy. A ella misma le parecía ridículo que el mundo pudiera girar en torno a deseos de chicas adolescentes. Pudo bien desear cualquier tipo de estupidez con el potencial que tenía, y el universo se vería obligado a acatarlo.

Hoy sumaba, además, el potencial de Homura, que era considerablemente alto.

No podía negar que parte de ella anhelaba que las cosas fueran diferentes, no solo con Homura, sino en general. Esto se había vuelto algo necesario, porque la chica que le hacía la ley del hielo no fue capaz de llevar la enorme responsabilidad que significa regular y mantener en balance el universo. También, porque dicha chica nunca aceptaría la redención.

Ser amable simplemente no funcionó.

Se puso de pie y caminó de regreso, dispuesta a intentar una vez más.

* * *

El mundo se quebró en cosa de segundos para Madoka. El cuerpo le temblaba, aunque no sabía bien el por qué, no lograba identificar ni definir el sentimiento. Las manos comenzaron a sudarle con exageración, probablemente debido al calor que se esparció por su cuerpo debido a la extraña bomba de emociones que brotaban con furia por su torrente sanguíneo, activando todas las medidas de alarma.

No entendía cómo pudo pasar.

Ahí, estaba la casa deshabitada.

Homura no estaba.

Revisó cada rincón con cautela, aun sabiendo que si estuviera ahí, sentiría su presencia sin problema. Era una de esas cosas que debía comprobar con sus propios ojos.

Pero nada, no estaba. Notó que faltaban algunas de sus prendas y el estómago le dio un vuelco desagradable. Cerró los ojos, concentrándose, intentando encontrarla. Al dejar de ser un concepto, no contaba con la omnipresencia libre que poseía antes, así que tampoco podía saltar de un lado a otro para buscarla de inmediato. Se llevó una mano a la frente, limpiando el sudor, y se forzó a calmarse.

La encontraría. No cabía duda.

Así que todo estaría bien.

* * *

Agradecía su largo entrenamiento de 12 años.

Tantas timelines en las que tuvo que esquivar al grupo de chicas para que no estorbaran sus preparativos dieron sus frutos. Homura manejaba bien el arte de moverse entre las sombras y camuflar su propia magia. En sí, nunca usaba mucha. Ya no podía utilizar la magia del tiempo y la demás no la necesitaba. Tampoco es como si pudiera usarla a destajos; Madoka la había drenado y sabía que fue afortunada de poder rescatar parte decente de su magia, sin el tinte de su esencia demoniaca.

Ya no nevaba, los alrededores estaban nuevamente secos y poco coloridos, así que avanzaba a pasos apresurados a través de las profundidades del bosque. No tenía claro hacia dónde iría. Tenía que pensar en lugares neutros, que Madoka no pudiera deducir su paradero.

Bajó el ritmo de la marcha, el crujir de las hojas el único sonido que la acompañaba. Entornó los ojos, preocupada porque estaba perdiendo tiempo. Si usaba el camino contrario a Mitakihara, lo más seguro es que la encontrarían en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Madoka sabía que no volvería ahí.

Y es que, no podía volver.

Se mordió el labio inferior y cerró los ojos, sorteando todas sus opciones.

Un golpe en el hombro, y se vio obligada a abrirlos, agitada y lista para lo peor.

Pero lo que encontró la tuvo abriendo los ojos como plato, su boca cayendo por la sorpresa. "¿…Kyouko?"

"La que viste y calza, Akemi Homura." Kyouko entrecerró los ojos, manos embutidas en su chaqueta y cejas arqueadas. "Pareces muerta, estás pálida. Y dudo que sea cosa de monstruitos."

Homura parpadeó. Las palabras se estancaron en su garganta, ¿qué podía decir? Ver a alguien familiar que no fuera Madoka en estas circunstancias parecía irreal. Y estaba cansada como para imponer batalla si eso es lo que Kyouko buscaba. Desde siempre había sido frontal cuando algo le molestaba y dudaba que esta fuera la excepción.

"Oy. Algo me olía mal y vine por ti. No me preguntes, tampoco tengo claro por qué. Solo sentí que debía hacerlo, y al parecer no me equivoqué."

¿Vino por Homura? Y la respuesta llegó al segundo siguiente.

Había perdido sus poderes. La manipulación de recuerdos ya no estaba en sus manos y tenía sentido que se empezara a desvanecer si Madoka no la ponía en práctica personalmente. Hoy, no sabía qué tan bueno podía ser. Kyouko históricamente siempre la había ayudado, de una forma u otra, pero también había sido testigo de sus últimas acciones, aunque su identidad ya se había revelado hace varias semanas. Acabó apartando la vista y pasó caminando por el lado de Kyouko, hombros tensos al igual que su quijada.

Kyouko bufó, ofendida, y se volteó para agarrar del brazo a la otra. "¡Oye! Que no me pegué todo el camino hasta aquí para que te luzcas con tu actuación de que puedes lidiar con todo sola cuando claramente no te está funcionando."

Homura se congeló ante la acusación, totalmente consciente de que Kyouko no tenía por qué saber eso. "Nadie te pidió que vinieras. No necesito tu lástima."

Ella entornó los ojos, irritada, sin soltarla. "Deja el orgullo, Homura. Puedo sentir la inestabilidad de tus poderes. Dime qué ocurrió de una vez y te echo una mano. Me perturba verte así."

Le perturbaba, pero no por razones superficiales. Algo dentro de Kyouko, en lo profundo de su mente, le decía que ya había fallado una vez en protegerla, en darle apoyo, y ese algo no quería repetir los errores. No de nuevo, no como con…

¿Con quién…?

Sintió una punzada en la cabeza. Se vio obligada a regresar su atención hacia una Homura que había ladeado la cabeza para poder verlo, ojos púrpura por fin con algo de emoción en ellos, aunque no podía identificar cuál.

Suspiró.

"Está bien. Te lo diré solo porque efectivamente, aunque me cueste admitirlo y no quiera involucrarte, necesito tu ayuda. Y pronto."

* * *

Madoka agradecía haber empacado botas firmes. Caminar entre raíces y troncos caídos no sería muy cómodo usando el calzado delgado, de lona que solía vestir. El lugar perdía luz gradualmente debido a las nubes que se paseaban quitándole protagonismo al débil sol que no calentaba, solo servía como la luz de una lámpara de ahorro energético.

Sentía el aire entrecortado con cada paso que daba, y no por cansancio.

Era cierto que últimamente el cansancio se había vuelto un compañero sin invitación, pero todas las sensaciones se habían vuelto terciarias en comparación a la enfermedad que la aquejaba. La garganta bloqueada no le permitía ni siquiera tragar su saliva; los ojos vidriosos apenas le permitían ver con claridad. El dolor de cabeza debido a la presión alterada le martilleaba constantemente; los latidos repetidos, arrítmicos a estas alturas, eran casi audibles; las náuseas, que la tenían con permanentes ganas de vomitar lo que sea que aun se mantuviera en su estómago.

Ya había pensado que quizás no quería expulsar nada de su sistema digestivo, sino ese corazón que estaba haciendo estragos con su mente. Llegó a considerar que quizás era mejor así, pero sabía que era imposible. Había convertido el amor que tenía por Homura en su motor principal, en la pieza maestra que ponía en funcionamiento todo lo demás. Como una palanca estancada, que se negaba a ceder, sin importar cuántas herramientas utilizara para liberarla.

Lo peor es que no tenía idea de qué haría si la encontraba. Sí, Homura le pertenecía, sabía porque lo saboreó en sus labios, que la necesitaba tanto como ella. Pero Homura vivía con el peso de no ser correspondida, desde muchísimo tiempo, y desde el principio nunca albergó la esperanza de serlo alguna vez. Ni siquiera demostrándoselo, diciéndoselo, era capaz de dimensionar lo equivocada que estaba.

Aquello solo aumentaba el dolor en su alma, por dejarla sola y no procurar sanar esas heridas antes.

Ya no sabía cómo hacerla feliz.

Hoy, la culpa la consumía, y Madoka tenía claro que nunca la abandonaría si no regresaba a su estado normal.

Lamentablemente, ya no recordaba qué se definía como su normalidad.

No lo admitiría, pero temía regresar a un cuerpo ajeno que realmente ya no le pertenecía. Como un actor que es capaz de salir del personaje una vez se baja al escenario. Probablemente ellos mismos iban perdiendo, con cada actuación, partes de sí.

Madoka se detuvo por un momento y observó sus manos. Las voces que la atormentaban día y noche estaban ahí, hablando con más fuerza que nunca. Querían mellar, como serpientes, para encontrar refugio hogar en el vacío de su corazón. Sabía que si seguía así, resistiendo y sin enfrentar el dolor, acabarían aprovechándose de su debilidad y tragarían todo lo que les hiciera estrecho el espacio. Sus manos encontraron su rostro, un mar desatado por sus ojos.

Los labios, los brazos de Homura pasaron por su mente y concluyó con desesperación que aunque fuera contradictorio, aunque su cuerpo rechazara todas las consecuencias de aquel sentimiento, era lo más preciado que tenía y no quería dejarlo ir. _No podía_ dejarlo ir. Aun si eso significaba que amarla así podría acabar matándola.

Con eso en mente, limpió las lágrimas con la manga de su chaqueta y emprendió con pasos firmes la marcha, ignorando a sus piernas que no querían más guerra.

* * *

Kyouko todavía tardaba en procesar la información mientras caminaba lado a lado con Homura.

Una cosa era que Homura fuese un demonio, lo cual paradójicamente le quedaba bien, como un atuendo que le quedara natural, aun si era de mal gusto. Pero otra muy diferente era imaginar a Madoka, la chica ingenua, dispersa, alegre, cariñosa y bondadosa con quien fuera, apropiándose de la oscuridad.

La idea le daba escalofríos.

Pero aunque no quería creerlo, no podía pensar en otra explicación plausible para la destructiva miseria que albergaba el rostro de Homura. A ella misma le retorcía el pecho verla así. A pesar de todo, sentía cierto grado de admiración por verla intentando encontrar una salida a pesar del infierno en el que se encontraba.

Ahora, ambas caminaban con rumbo decidido, lo cual apresuró mucho más la marcha. La idea de Kyouko era arriesgada, pero no daba con una mejor. La chica entraba ilegalmente a hoteles poco populares para pasar la noche, antes de quedarse en Mitakihara en casa de Sayaka. Así que los boletos eran hacia Kazamino, lugar que Homura pisó muy pocas veces para acompañar a Kyouko a visitar la tumba de sus familiares. Ahí no debían conocerla muchas personas, además Kyouko había sugerido ayudarla con su magia de ilusión con la cual se había reconciliado hace no mucho tiempo, pero su uso fue como encontrarse con un viejo amigo, de esos con los que aunque no hables hace muchísimo tiempo, al volver a encontrarse es como si nunca hubiese existido ese tiempo de distancia. Podían hablar como si nada, así como Kyouko podía usar su magia con total manejo y experticia, luego de todo lo que aprendió con Mami.

Luego de media hora de caminar sin cesar, llegaron hasta la carretera. La idea era arriesgada, pero lo mejor que podían hacer era pedir un aventón para acercarlas hacia su destino. El problema sería si quien les hiciera el favor fuese alguien de Mitakihara que conociera el historial de Homura y acabara denunciándola, así que, por precaución, Kyouko modificó su apariencia, sumándole años y un corte diferente, en melena, con su magia. Por suerte, un carro particular se asomó a los 10 minutos, una mujer de mediana edad que accedió sin problemas a acercarlas hacia la entrada opuesta que dirigía hacia Kazamino, la que no seguía la ruta hacia Mitakihara. Ambas respiraron aliviadas.

Lo que no esperaron luego de tan solo 5 minutos de trayecto, fue encontrarse con la figura que menos querían ver, siguiéndolas, su imagen clara a través del espejo retrovisor.

Madoka corría con velocidad realzada con magia. La conductora no se percataba todavía, pero la chica cerró la distancia con facilidad y aplicó una patada desmedida por el enfado, más de lo que calculó en un principio, provocando que el auto se desviara con violencia hacia el costado, destruyendo con facilidad la viga contenedora que aseguraba que los vehículos no resbalaran por el borde del camino hacia el vacío profundo de la montaña. Homura no pensó, solo reaccionó por inercia, siempre preparada ante el peligro, y usó ambas piernas para expulsar en el momento preciso a la mujer, quien cayó con un sonido sordo contra el pavimento, a salvo. Acto seguido, aplicó lo mismo con una pasmada Kyouko, que a pesar de que Homura sabía que no tendría la misma suerte que la señora, con sus reflejos dominaría fácilmente la maniobra y podría encontrar tierra firme en pocos segundos. Kyouko no se esperó el movimiento en absoluto, pero tal como esperó la otra chica, reaccionó de inmediato. Solo cuando sus botas tocaron pavimento fue que el terror la hizo caer de rodillas viendo como el auto caía sin control, ambas puertas abiertas, imposible de salvar.

No obstante, lo siguiente que encontró su vista fueron un par de alas negras y un atisbo de color rosa lanzándose hacia el vehículo.

* * *

El mundo se movió con lentitud, sus alas pesadas, sin obedecer sus órdenes.

Madoka, de haber podido poner atención, no sabría distinguir si las lágrimas eran producto del miedo, de la desesperación, de la culpa, o simplemente por el aire que reclamaba, que oponía resistencia.

Sus brazos estaban extendidos, sus dedos preparados como los de un águila queriendo aterrizando para atrapar a su presa.

Pero a pesar de la magia, a pesar de sus poderes, en este mundo todavía existían cosas que salían de su control. Pero Madoka pecó de soberbia, pensando que la naturaleza estaba en sus manos. Y hoy se burlaba de su imprudencia, a punto de arrebatarle el agua vital que la mantenía cuerda.

Porque, sin importar todo el esfuerzo que puso, el final fue inevitable y el metal saltó en distintas direcciones luego del impacto. No escuchó nada además del golpe, nada de alaridos, nada de gritos de ayuda.

Su mente quiso convencerse de que Homura nunca pedía ayuda, nunca se quejaba físicamente, que incluso en una situación así maquinaría un plan para salir con vida con la magia que aun poseía e incluso darse el ánimo de seguir escapando.

Pero la opción se quemó, haciéndose cenizas cuando encontró el charco de sangre apenas puso un pie sobre el desastre.

Quiso vomitar, e incluso tuvo que taparse la boca para retener lo que fuera que necesitaba salir de sus entrañas.

El shock no duró más de 10 segundos, o al menos la inoperatividad producto de él. Madoka arremetió, lanzando trozos de metal que se interponían, buscándola. La encontró luego de tan solo un minuto de escarbar, procurando liberando cada parte del cuerpo de Homura. Las manos de Madoka temblaban frenéticamente, pero fueron de inmediato a buscar pulso justo bajo la quijada, por el costado del cuello. Cerró los ojos, rogando a quien fuera que todavía pudiera escuchar sus plegarias, y sintió su corazón darle un vuelco cuando percibió un débil latido.

Se puso manos a la obra de inmediato, su cuerpo entero adolorido de golpe al ver brazos dislocados, girados en posiciones imposibles de realizar de manera natural. Ambas piernas estaban rotas, robillos torcidos, dentadura quebrada, nariz sangrando al igual que un ojo y la cabeza. Con miedo, abrió la chaqueta y levantó la tela del sweater. Homura era increíblemente delgada, así que a simple vista se podían apreciar las costillas rotas.

Madoka empujó todo pensamiento lejos para poder concentrarse en sanar un cuerpo que no resistiría por mucho, ni el dolor, ni la pérdida de sangre, y por la herida en el cráneo podía deducir que el daño a nivel cognitivo sería horrible.

Quizás perdería toda movilidad o capacidad de realidad.

Madoka comprobó con horror que la magia de Homura rechazaba la propia, pudiendo, con mucho esfuerzo, solamente detener el sangrado. Pero si miraba alrededor, el charco de sangre que las rodeaba, sabía que no era una medida efectiva en absoluto.

Si la llevaba a un hospital, sería inútil. No podrían hacer nada, y es que ni siquiera sería capaz de trasladarla a tiempo.

Intentó de nuevo y sintió un poco de alivio cuando pudo reconstruir los tejidos del ojo y juntar débilmente los huesos de la nariz. Si la movía tan solo un poco sabía que el arreglo se iría a la basura. Madoka golpeó el suelo con furia, provocando un leve temblor a lo largo del bosque.

Esto era su culpa.

Dudó, temiendo hacer más daño, pero sus brazos acunaron el destrozado cuerpo de Homura, apegándola a su pecho y trazando besos suaves sobre su rostro. El dolor era demasiado, y el solo tener a Homura cerca aún era el único freno que mantenía la cordura de Madoka. No quería pedir imposibles, pero las palabras salían por sí solas, voz temblorosa, alternando en tonos constantemente.

"H-Homura-chan… Por favor, abre los ojos… Quizás verme a mí es-es lo que menos querrías, p-pero te lo ruego-podemos em-empezar de nuevo… Yo…" Los demonios no se disculpaban. Aun así, las palabras siguieron cayendo, una tras otra. "¡Lo siento! L-Lo s-sien-t-to… L-Lo s-siento… N-No m-me dejes sola…" Entornó los ojos, observando con cuidado cada facción, grabándola en su mente. Quería respirar cada parte de Homura, quería llevarse su esencia si pudiera. Lágrimas rebotaban sobre la piel pálida y Madoka se preguntó brevemente si le ardería la sal contra las heridas. Respirar, no sabía cómo lo hacía, o si lo hacía en absoluto. El pecho se sentía como si hubiese tragado un paquete entero de agujas, punzando, desgarrando. "No sé cuándo fue la última vez que lo dije…" Un sollozo, pero intentó mantener la voz estable esta vez. Quería que de alguna forma, la otra pudiera escucharla, "…pero te amo. Mucho. Te amo tanto que ya ni sé si mi cuerpo pueda soportarlo. Y nunca, nunca lo dejaré ir. Tampoco se lo entregaré a nadie más. Te amo, te amo…" Las últimas dos palabras salieron con un hilo de voz, su cuerpo convulsionando.

"…M-Madoka… No llores, no ahora… No soporto la tristeza… Que me da, verte así. No llores…"

Madoka la miraba desconcertada. Una chispa de la esperanza enterrada brotó, como una pequeña luz en un edificio a oscuras. Sus manos se aferraron a la ropa ajena, resistiéndose lo más posible para no aplicar más fuerza. "Por favor, resiste… H-Homura-chan… No puedo, no puedo sin ti…"

Ella negó con mucho esfuerzo, quejándose luego de hacerlo. "Puedes. Solo sé tú misma, Madoka… No te hagas más este daño… E-Eres… Muy fuerte. Siempre he admirado tu fortaleza, durante todos estos años que te he observado, solo a ti…"

"¡Ya ni siquiera sé quién soy!" Apretó los ojos con fuerza, quijada apretada. "Ya no soy esa Madoka, h-hace sentido que ya no quisieras estar conmigo… Y acabemos en esto…"

Homura sonrió, una auténtica sonrisa. "Yo veo a Kaname Madoka, aquí mismo. Está junto a mí, frustrada, incapaz de ver lo que vale… Está aquí, llorando por alguien como yo. Quien tuvo el valor de dejar todo por mí…"

"Homura-chan…"

"L-Lo siento, Madoka. Por haberte causado tantos problemas, tanto dolor. Por hacerte llegar a tales extremos. Sé que tu vida hubiese sido mucho más sana si tan solo hubiese muerto en mi barrera. Pero todas ustedes son de ideales fuertes, que nunca quise aceptar. Todas son capaces de perdonar, incluso… Esa idiota…"

Madoka no pudo evitarlo, una sonrisa asomó su rostro por lo último. "No podíamos dejarte así, todos te queremos…"

Homura bufó, sus ojos poblados de lágrimas. "Y lo único que hice fue destruir todo. Yo… Yo solo quería verte feliz, quería… Quería poder compartir contigo…"

La voz de Homura se fue apagando y Madoka lo tomó como una advertencia, un aviso de lo que ya se avecinaba.

"Hey, Madoka… Acércate…"

"¿Eh?"

"Solo hazlo."

Madoka hizo como le pidió. Inclinó su torso hacia adelante y junto su frente con la ajena. Sus ojos brillaban dorados, fijos en púrpura.

"Gracias… Por dejarme protegerte, a pesar de fallar estrepitosamente…"

Madoka iba a protestar de inmediato, pero los labios de Homura la callaron con un beso lento, lo que le permitía el dolor físico. El rostro se le desfiguró por la tristeza, pero besó con cuidado aquellos labios fríos, aunque fuera…

Por última vez.

Apretó el abrazo con fuerza cuando comprobó que tenía razón, y los labios abandonaron todo movimiento luego de unos segundos de intercambio.

* * *

 _Si muero antes de alcanzarte  
Sé que estoy destinado a amarte hasta que lo haga  
Si voy a caer debajo de un tren, sé que me llevará  
Sé que creo que valía la pena_

 _Dile a mis amigos adiós_  
 _Dile a mi casi ex esposa_  
 _Que la amaba y la dejé demasiado pronto_  
 _Oh, espero estar abrazándote pronto_  
 _Quién sabe que pase si dejo mi habitación_  
 _Oh, tengo miedo de que sepas qué hacer_  
 _Si muero antes que tú._

 _Si muero antes de abrazarte_  
 _Sé que mis brazos eran lo peor para ella_  
 _Estoy secándome desde mi habitación mientras escribo_  
 _No serás mi último pensamiento antes de renunciar_

 _Dale mi amor a mi familia_  
 _Miraré desde arriba_  
 _Pero me temo que no hay nada más que dormir_

 _Oh, espero estar viéndote pronto_  
 _No sé lo que hay afuera_  
 _Más miedo, asumo_  
 _Oh, tengo miedo de que sepas qué hacer_  
 _Si muero antes que tú._

 _Y si muero antes de que pasemos un día suave_  
 _Sabes que mis pensamientos finales serán de arrepentimiento_  
 _Si me ahogo en las profundidades del mar que nos destroza_  
 _Una vez viví, y me encantó, no lo olvides_

 _Dale mis pinturas a Alice_  
 _Dile a todos mis buenos amigos_  
 _Que no me atrevía a ganar su respeto_

 _Oh, espero estar viéndote pronto_  
 _No sé qué pasará si dejo mi habitación_  
 _Oh, tengo miedo de que sepas qué hacer_  
 _Si muero antes que tú._  
 _Si muero antes que tú._

* * *

No había nada qué hacer, nada que pudiera hacer.

Homura había quedado en un extraño limbo, no podía clasificarse en ninguna categoría. A pesar de que ya había pasado por esa transición cuando se volvió demonio, ahora no fue ni humana, ni demonio, ni Puella Magi luego de todo lo ocurrido. Era como un fantasma que vagaba entre los límites, así que Madoka no tenía idea de cuál sería su destino luego de lo ocurrido.

Ella estaba viviendo su propio limbo. Seguía ahí, abrazando el cuerpo de Homura, pero su mente vagaba entre distintos parajes de su memoria. Cada una de las timelines, cada conversación, cada momento que la observó antes de todo el desastre. Ahora le parecía un sueño distante, su propio cuerpo vacío, probablemente perdiendo su funcionabilidad.

Lo único que la conectaba con la realidad era el corazón que latía con ritmo natural, pero cada golpeteo resonaba en los oídos de Madoka, interiormente, reverberando su pecho, como si tuviera a una persona tocando la batería a su lado.

Kyouko buscaba, incansablemente. Madoka había creado una especie de barrera y nadie ni nada podía verlas ni percibirlas. Agradecía brevemente contar con esa habilidad, lo poco que aun podía agradecer de aquellos poderes. De los recuerdos que bebió de Homura, de los que aun anhelaba, de los que moría de sed.

Madoka era consciente de como intentaba bloquear la realidad, darle descanso a su mente de algún modo. Un anestésico. Cubría las heridas con todas las vendas posibles, evitando el flujo de la sangre, sin importar si cortaba la circulación en el proceso.

El rostro de Homura le parecía como una fotografía, como algo no real. Una alterada, o dibujada. Pero no Homura.

Sus dedos peinaban con cuidado el cabello empapado en sangre y sudor. Pegajoso, producto del líquido que iba transformándose, poco a poco, en costras. Pensaba lavarlo, quizás, tratarlo como el de una muñeca, como esas con las que jugaba de niña.

Pero Homura no era una muñeca.

Las muñecas son objetos.

Y Madoka, pagaba el precio por intentar, simbólicamente, de hacer a Homura un objeto.

Solo de los objetos puedes reclamar propiedad.

Respiró profundo, muy profundo, llenando al máximo sus pulmones. No dolía tanto, quizás había sido exitosa en su trabajo de ignorar todo lo que ocurría.

¿Pero hasta cuándo podría pretender?

Sin contar que debería seguir con sus labores, como si importara. Su razón de volverse demonio ya no estaba, falló en salvarla. ¿Así se sentía Homura luego de cada derrota? Aparentemente nunca logró dimensionar la complejidad de su alma.

Quizás debería intentar hacer lo que Homura tanto quiso. No tenía motivos para negarse, ya. Dudaba poder purificar los poderes de Homura, lo único que le quedaba de opción era dejarlos ir.

Y no quería. Era lo único tangible que le dejó –que le robó-.

Se cubrió los ojos con ambas manos. Pensó abofetearse. Pensó irse ya, pero algo, como un remolino en el mar, se desató en su interior. Sus manos viajaron de inmediato hacia su abdomen y se abrazó a sí misma, liberando alaridos de dolor.

No estaba segura si era dolor efectivamente, sino más bien como si estuvieran vaciándola con el objetivo de llenarla con algo más.

Y entonces recordó algo elemental.

No debía bloquear ese sentimiento. Era lo único que la apegaba a su humanidad, a estas alturas. Cometió un error terrible, ya debía saber de sobra cómo funcionaban los deseos, y estaba moviéndose en el camino totalmente contrario.

Tenía que enfrentarlo, sino todo estaría acabado.

Los espectros se colaban en el hueco de su alma, buscando hogar.

Madoka empezó a perder lo poco que le quedaba de cordura. En un intento desesperado, miró el cuerpo de Homura con intensidad. Las heridas. Recordó las últimas palabras. Recordó los besos. Recordó sus latidos.

Y brotó, como explosión, expulsándolo todo, absolutamente todo. Se lanzó a abrazarla con tanta fuerza que pudo haber roto más huesos en el proceso. Desesperada, agachó la cabeza, y admitió, gritando hacia su pecho.

"¡Sí, tengo una herida, una herida _enorme_ , profunda y sangra, _debe_ sangrar!"

Hubo una bomba de energía que se manifestó en una esfera gigante con la apariencia de una masa que revolvían constantemente con colores blancos y negros. Se mezclaban, otros permanecían puros. Unos más grises, otros oscuros con manchas blancas solamente.

Madoka había perdido el control de la situación. Su mente estaba en blanco absoluto y la energía seguía saliendo de su cuerpo como si se la arrebataran con una aspiradora.

El tiempo fue inmensurable porque no se encontraba en el mismo plano dimensional que hace solo unos segundos.

La energía se fue dispersando, de a poco. Volaba en distintas direcciones.

Madoka no supo más. Cayó inconsciente, agotada.

Su último pensamiento fue que lo sentía, muchísimo.

* * *

Para cuando abrió los ojos, lo primero que vio fue blanco.

Un blanco impecable, con una textura similar al algodón, a las nubes. Al menos eso le pareció.

Pero no tardó en darse cuenta de que había otro color, mucho más intenso, mucho más hermoso.

 _Púrpura._

Madoka sintió que el nudo que tenía amarrando su corazón desde hace tanto tiempo por fin se liberaba por completo.

Ella sonrió instintivamente al ver que Madoka había despertado. "Me tenías preocupada. Estoy segura de que no era necesario que durmieras tanto."

Madoka parpadeó, perpleja. "¿…Homura-chan?"

Ella solo entornó los ojos en respuesta, profunda adoración tras ellos.

Los de Madoka brillaron por las lágrimas que se acumularon en tan solo 2 segundos. Alzó ambas manos, ansiosa por tocarla, por asegurarse de que era real y no un espejismo, pero temía que si el último era el caso, al intentar alcanzarlo el hechizo se desvanecería y la perdería, de nuevo.

Homura pareció entender sus intenciones y sonrió leve antes de ponerse de cuclillas y abrazarla. Madoka se quedó tiesa por unos segundos, las lágrimas derramándose silenciosa, tranquilamente.

Felices.

No se movió en absoluto, dejándose arropar por la otra chica. Alzó la vista hacia el blanco y por fin identificó de qué se trataba: alas. Amplias, mullidas alas las cubrían, como protegiendo, apartándolas del mundo exterior. Sintió a Homura respirar profundo y giró apenas la cabeza para restregar suavemente su mejilla contra la ajena. Un solo ojo púrpura la miró de costado, hasta que un par de manos en sus hombros la obligaron a tomar un poco de distancia para poder verse a la cara. Homura parecía buscar algo ahí debido a la intensidad de su mirada, pero Madoka no podía entender qué.

Más bien, no tenía cabeza para entender nada por ahora.

"¿Homura-chan…?"

Ella parpadeó y negó levemente con la cabeza. "¿Cómo te sientes?"

"¿Cómo me siento…?" Repitió, más para sí misma. Se sentía… "Liviana." Soltó, sin pensarlo.

Homura asintió. "¿Todo bien con el ánimo?"

"¿Uh?" Homura alargó una mano para limpiar las mejillas empapadas de Madoka. Ella se le quedó mirando y recordó de golpe, buscando marcas, heridas en Homura. Fue a agarrar su brazo antes de que lo devolviera a su lugar, y levantó la manga del sweater que estaba manchada de sangre todavía. Pero al revisar la zona, comprobó que ahí no había nada, como si nunca hubiese pasado. "¿Por qué…?"

Homura se encogió de hombros. "No lo manejo, se sana por inercia."

Madoka llevó ambas manos a las mejillas de la chica y acarició con cuidado. "Estás viva…" Dijo en un murmuro.

Homura rió leve, "creo que dices las cosas en distinto orden. Pienso que debiste preguntar eso primero que lo demás, pero… Mhm. Lo estoy."

"¿Cómo?"

"No recuerdo mucho. Digamos… Que no tuve donde parar. Mi alma es una mutación extraña, al menos en ese momento."

"¿…en ese momento?"

Ella asintió. "A pesar de mi estado, aún conservaba una parte mínima de mi magia, residuos de lo que absorbiste. Para cuando los liberaste… Vinieron a mí, como imán."

"¿E-Entonces…?"

Homura fue a buscar su mano, entrelazando sus dedos. "¿No eras tú la que dijo que la magia podía conceder milagros y cumplir sueños? Parece que no nos ha dado la espalda, después de todo."

La sonrisa fue inevitable, inmediata, y el pecho se le llenó de un calor plácido, que hace muchísimo tiempo no experimentaba. "Homura-chan… Pero, eso quiere decir que eres… Ya sabes, de nuevo…"

Como demostración, agitó sus alas y las retrajo para que pudieran ver el exterior. "No. No tengo idea qué hiciste, Madoka. Pero… Creo que heredé parte de tus poderes."

Ante la sorpresa y alarma en su rostro, se apresuró en atrapar su otra mano, también. "Sigues teniéndolos. ¿Creo? Bueno, eso emanas, al menos. Tienes que echarte un vistazo tú misma. Lo que es yo… Tu contraste acabó neutralizando la negatividad de los míos. Me imagino que algo así hubiese sido mi forma si mi deseo, el que sea que formulaste para mí en tu nuevo universo, de haber contado con un potencial similar al tuyo. De hecho, estas alas son más definidas y gruesas, pero son muy parecidas a las que usaba antes."

La escuchó con suma atención, pero seguía siendo confuso. Optó por cerrar los ojos y revisarse a sí misma.

Y en ese momento creyó entender lo que decía Homura y una sonrisa afloró en su rostro. Efectivamente, estaban sus poderes. Pero tampoco eran como antes. De alguna forma había logrado compatibilizar la naturaleza de ambos deseos; el que pidió en primer lugar, para salvar a todas las Puella Magi, y el segundo, que había sido el que la motivó a volverse en demonio. Sin embargo, ahora no refería a posesión, en absoluto. Sino al puro e intenso amor que sentía por Homura.

No podría describir con palabras el alivio y felicidad que la embargó.

Abrió los ojos para encontrar de nuevo esos ojos que adoraba y le regresó los apretones de mano. "¿Y qué pasó con el mundo?" Porque veía todo exactamente igual.

"Mmm… Supongo que volvimos a lo anterior, o algo así."

"¿…O algo así?"

Apartó la mirada, "n-no he estado consciente por tanto tiempo, eh…"

Madoka alzó una mano para revolverle cariñosamente el cabello, riendo suavemente. "Vaya diosas que salimos, Homura-chan."

"Es peor para ti, Madoka. Recuerda, tú misma admitiste que no se me da bien. Pero tú llevas tiempo ya, así que no tienes excusa."

"¡Qué malhablada!"

"De todos modos…" Y habló con seriedad marcada esta vez, "…será mejor que tú te encargues, claramente tienes mejor criterio que yo en estas cosas."

Negó con la cabeza, "ya ves lo pesado que es, ¿me dejarás con todo? Así no podremos pasar tanto tiempo juntas…"

"P-Pero…"

"No, no tienes permiso. Estarás conmigo e iremos aprendiendo juntas. No lo hiciste mal, Homura-chan. Muchas de las cosas que te dije… No las sentí…"

"Madoka…"

"¿Está bien?"

Homura pareció pensárselo por un momento pero acabó inclinándose para abrazarla nuevamente, procurando dejar espacio para no perderse su rostro. "Nunca he querido que estés sola con todo. Daré mi mejor esfuerzo, Madoka."

"Mhmhm…" Rodeó sus brazos alrededor de ella, también. "Y dejarás de torturar tanto a los incubadores."

Homura pegó un salto, ofendida. "No entiendo por qué tu condescendencia para con ellos."

"Ya lo sabes, son necesarios. Y te pasabas de cruel, por cierto." Pero lo dijo en claro tono de broma.

Medio en broma, medio en serio.

"Ellos son los crueles, ¿qué acaso-?"

"Shh."

"Mado-"

"¡Shh!" Le tapó la boca con toda la palma de la mano. "Ya hablaremos de los detalles, Homura-chan. Además… Sé que tienes buenas ideas. Hay un par de cosas que me gustaría implementar, de lo que tenías. Pero ahora…" Quitó la mano y la reemplazó con labios que anhelaban encontrar aquellos de nuevo.

Esta vez, sin tristeza, sin rencor, sin desesperación.

Solo unas genuinas ansias de recuperar el tiempo en que no les permitieron a sus corazones abrazarse, sintiendo casi tangiblemente la soga que los unía y que se quejaba cuando se alejaban.

* * *

"¿Homura-chan?"

Dos pares de alas desplegadas, Homura se volteó para acercarse luego de poner en reposo su magia. "¿Sí?"

Un nuevo aleteo y Madoka rodeó la cintura de Homura, quien se tensó muy, muy levemente. Posó sus labios sobre su mejilla, con cuidado, gentil. "Te amo, ¿lo sabes?"

Homura sonrió por inercia, el calor subiendo por sus pómulos, pero se aventuró para abrazar a Madoka con fuerza, dejando a la otra perpleja. "Te amo. Y sí, lo sé. Porque… Madoka es mía."

El rubor fue inmediato y Madoka respiró profundo, más feliz de lo que debería, lo tenía claro. Era irónico que Homura le dijera eso, luego de… Pero brazos insistentes se aferraron más aun y un beso en su cuello hizo que abandonara ese curso de pensamiento. Volvía a sentir esa fiebre en que le daba la sensación de que si llegara al punto de amar más aun a esta chica, el cuerpo no podría soportarlo.

Pero Homura le demostraba, cada día, que era capaz de ampliar sus límites con palabras así, con gestos así.

"Sí, lo soy. De ti y _nadie_ más."

* * *

 **A/N: INKIUBETAHHH**

 **La canción del texto es "If I'm to die" de Keaton Henson.**

 **Uhuhu no sé cómo habrá estado esto x'D yo solo quería algo con posesión y AkuMadoka luego de tenerla de fondo de pantalla de mi teléfono, haha. Uhm, el título… Es curioso, tenía otro en mente, pero… Hace pocos días releí un relato breve que escribí hace años, personal, original. Y llevaba este nombre. No tiene mucho que ver (creo) pero le pegaba como resumen a todo. Suena en la canción "Mi enfermedad" de Los Rodríguez.**

 **Soy el remedio sin receta y tu amor mi enfermedad ~**

 **Me tardé toda la semana en escribir esto, orz. Lamento la falta de actividad, pero vea, este shot tiene más de 10k palabras, mind you. Y bueno, la motivación sigue baja, por eso ando escribiendo lo que me nazca con fuerza y ya.**

 **Saludines.**


End file.
